


We’ll Be Thirteen

by Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17



Category: The Miseducation of Cameron Post - Emily M. Danforth, The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, Fluff, GELPHIIEEE, I don’t know anymore, Oneshot, So tween Gelphie...?, They’re in the hay loft, This is kinda baby Gelphie I guess, This is the Miseducation of CP but wicked hahaha, anywayssssssss, because to get through the apocalypse we need gelphie, but if you guys want more I can do more, but it’s Cute, but they’re twelve, i should be asleep right now but I wrote this instead, irene is Galinda and Cameron is Elphie, its the scene between Irene and Cameron but gelphie, the dares are so cute omg, there’s no root beer sadly, we should get tshirts that say that lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17/pseuds/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17
Summary: “You’re gonna be a teenager and you won’t even know how to kiss anybody.”-OR-It’s blistering hot outside and Elphaba and Galinda are stuck in the hayloft. What happens when a date goes a little farther than usual?
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	We’ll Be Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is a short little one shot I wrote like 15 minutes ago and I thought you guys would like it! It’s based of the book “The Miseducation of Cameron Post” by Emily M. Danforth (you should TOTALLY read it), and most of the dialogue is based off the actual words in the book. I hope you all like it!!<333

It was the middle of summer in the upper part of Oz, the heat blistering and the sun beating down on everyone and everything. Most people were trying to stay inside with their fan’s blasting, some ever stripping down to their underclothes while they played poker with their family. But of course, Galinda Upland and Elphaba Thropp were definitely not “most people”.

Galinda came from a relatively wealthy family from Frottica, her father most notable from his work on the Emerald City Palace’s courtyard design. His young daughter however, was recognizable because of her bouncy blonde curls and her friendship with the town freak, Elphaba Thropp.

When people saw Elphaba, their first instinct was to steer clear and, in some cases, call her horrendous names. Elphaba tried to let the comments slide off of her green skinned back, but Galinda took them more personally. Sometimes, when she was feeling especially irritable or when the comment was especially rude, the shorter girl would match right up to the person and tell them that it was “rude to make comments about things that do not concern you”. It made Elphaba laugh every time.

Normally, on a sunny day like this, they would be out in the gardens or the town, wreaking havoc on everything in sight. But today, since it was so hot, the two girls were stuck in the hayloft at Elphaba’s mother’s house. They were supposed to be organizing the hay bales, but that job had quickly turned into a round of dares. The two of them were soaked with sweat, Galinda’s hair starting to frizz and Elphaba’s cheeks turning a deeper shade of green from the heat. Both girls were giggling like mad, which was not helping Elphaba with her handstand.

She had been going strong for about forty five seconds, her shirt all bunched up over her head, before Galinda poked her in the stomach. Elphaba shrieked and fell down against the soft hay, Galinda running away laughing.

“You little—” Elphaba started.

“Elphie!” the blonde girl interrupted in a yell, rushing back over and jumping on top of her friend. 

“What?”

“Will you show me your swimming lines again?” she asked innocently, legs swinging.

Elphaba scrunched up her nose, clearly confused. “What? Why?” It wasn’t the first time Galinda had made such a request, but it was the first time it had happened when they were alone. And the first time Elphaba wasn’t all the way opposed to the idea.

“Oh come on,” Galinda begged, her pink lips turning down into one of her famous pouts.

Rolling her eyes, Elphaba pushed her shirt down, exposing the emerald skin of her neck and shoulder completely. Because she swam so much and was always out in the sun, she had a tan line from her bathing suit straps. “Happy?” the taller girl asked sarcastically, her eyes twinkling.

“It looks like a bra strap,” Galinda commented almost absentmindedly, tracing the delicate line with her pale pointer finger. The girl tore her eyes away for a moment to smile brightly at Elphaba. “Are you gonna wear a bra this year?”

“Probably,” Elphaba replied, even though Galinda had just seen how little a need she had for one. Then she raised an eyebrow. “Are you?”

“Yeah,” Galinda nodded, tracing the line again and again. “It’s junior high!” her tone brightened just a bit, her smile becoming the one that Elphaba loved to see the most. It was the one that reached her beautiful blue eyes just the right way. Not in a fake way, and not in anger or sadness. Just the right amount of joy and humor that transferred to Elphaba herself and everyone around the blonde.

Elphaba snorted in laughter, trying to mask the fact that she actually liked the feeling of Galinda’s hand on her sweaty skin. “It’s not like they check you at the door, Glin.” She proceeded to return reach forward and tickle the delicate skin of Galinda’s stomach, still covered by a thin cotton shirt. The shorter girl kicked and screamed, both of them laughing.

The game was short lived however, because soon the heat got to them and the two girls ended up just sitting next to each other on the hay. Their legs swung in time together.

Galinda sighed lightly. “But we’re supposed to be older,” she said, Elphaba giving her a curious look. “I mean, act older. It is junior high school.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” Elphaba wondered. She had always known that Galinda liked the attention of people more than she did, but that hadn’t really come up in their friendship until now.

“Just because we’ll both turn thirteen, and that means we’ll both be teenagers,” she said, as if Elphaba didn’t know what turning thirteen meant. There was a beat before she giggled and said, “You’re gonna be a teenager and you won’t even know how to kiss anybody.”

“Oh like you do,” Elphaba shot back, poking Galinda in the side again, causing her friend to laugh. “You think you’re so much like Fiyero. . .”

“You don’t have to be Fiyero to kiss someone, Elphie,” she pointed out.

“Who’s there to kiss anyway?” Elphaba asked, scrunching her dark eyebrows together in thought, even though she knew how Galinda would respond. Neither girl said anything for a long while, Galinda playing with the hay beneath her. She pulled it so much that the bale began to come apart a little. “My mom’s not gonna like that, Glin,” Elphaba said softly, trailing off a little as she gazed at Galinda’s toying fingers.

It was then that Galinda looked back at her friend, their eyes locking and their faces close. Elphaba could feel a wayward blonde curl brush her cheek as Galinda’s peppermint breath blew it her way. “I bet you wouldn’t try to kiss me,” she said, not moving her gaze, even for a second.

“Is that a real dare?” Elphaba asked mischievously, Galinda putting on her ‘duh’ face and nodding.

So Elphaba did it, right then before either of them could object, or Melena called them in for lunch with Nessa and Shell. It felt kinda nice, Elphaba’s hot lips against Galinda’s surprisingly cool ones. It was a little dizzying in that kind of heat, with both girls definitely not having drunk enough water that day. Galinda’s pink lips were slightly salty, her smiling the entire time their lips were together, and even afterwards. If it had been just one kiss, then it wouldn’t have been any different from the stuff they’d done before, all those dares and games. But after that kiss, as the two of them leaned against the taller bales of hay, Galinda kissed the green girl again. And, though Elphaba hadn’t dared her to do it, she was glad the blonde did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this little one-shot! If you guys want more or have any idea, I can add another chapter! Doesn’t even have to be based on MEOCP! I’m bored so whatever you guys want, I’ll try to make happen!! Love you all, stay safe!!!!!!<33333


End file.
